


Abstract Spices

by Cosmic_Files



Category: X-Files - Fandom
Genre: Abstract, Happy, Love, Multi, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Spices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files





	

Scully sat at her desk. Re-reading the same sentence six…maybe seven times? She swallowed hard and finally closed the case file. Scully glanced at the clock. Where had the past forty-five minutes gone? She couldn’t even tell you what she had been trying to read.   
She looked at Mulder, her eyes focusing on the way he rolled the pencil between his long, strong fingers. Lately her fantasies had gotten stronger as well as invading her head at inappropriate times. She could feel the heat starting to trickle to her core as she imagined how those long, strong fingers could knead her flesh. She felt the heat of a blush crawling upwards from her neck.   
“….Scully! Are you even on the same planet? Hello?” Mulder called to her.   
Scully fought from shaking her head physically to get her mind out of the gutter, “What? Yes. I am leaving for the night,“ she said as she stood, smoothing out her skirt. She needed some air. Now. She fought from glancing downwards to make sure that she didn’t accidentally leave a slick spot on the leather chair. She didn’t trust her body right now. Then again, she hadn’t been in fantasy land for long. That helped to ease her worry a little bit. She swallowed hard. Again.   
"Then I guess it’s time to go,” Mulder replied, looking upwards. Scully glanced up, seeing all the pencils embedded in the ceiling. With a simple flick of his wrist, another joined the party, “I can walk ya to your car,“ He said, catching her eye.   
"You don’t have to.” She said quickly. Realizing how off she sounded. She pulled on her jacket, grabbing her briefcase. She didn’t trust herself right now.   
“It’s okay. I want to,” He said with a tilt of his head. Confusion was slightly settled in his eyebrows. Lately with all of the crime that was happening in parking garages, he didn’t want to leave her alone. He knew she could hold her own in a fight but he didn’t want to see her hurt. Not again. He watched her walk ahead of him. The sway of her hips causing his pants to stir. He hoped it didn’t show through his jacket. Women don’t know how lucky they are, He thought to himself.   
He locked the office behind himself, turning. He had to fight from jumping away. He could smell the vanilla, mixed with old paper wafting off her skin. His favorite scent.   
“Mulder, do you want to come over for dinner?” Scully asked, readjusting her fingers on the handle of her briefcase. Today, it just felt too heavy in her hand. She knew why she was asking. She could feel the intensity of his stare on her ass when she walked ahead of him earlier.  
She felt that gaze…that stare on different parts of her body for seven years. Her ass. Her chest. Her back. Her eyes. Examining her every move. She loved how he would bite his lip sometimes as she took off her jacket on a cold winter morning. Everywhere covered by cloth. Always. Seldom was it elsewhere. Unless she chose to wear a skirt to work that day. But even then, it was still modest. She didn’t know how much more she could take. Or how much longer she could fight the feelings.   
She watched as Mulder’s eyebrows shot skywards, “I walk you to your car and I get an invite for dinner? Of course I will come over.” He grinned boyishly. He wondered what she was thinking about right now. If it wasn’t cold outside, he would assume that her red cheeks meant something else.  
She gave a genuine smile, “I will see you in an hour,“ She said and unlocked her car, “I will order Chinese for us.” Scully replied as she slid into her car, “The usual?“ She asked, her hand gripping the handle of her door. Tightly. She hadn’t missed his semi-erect dick.   
Mulder glanced at her whitening knuckles, "Yeah,” he said with slight distraction, “I will see you in an hour.“ He said and turned, leaving with that. Hoping he can get his own tension out before he saw her again.   
She bit her lip, her teeth lightly racking over the tender skin, “Okay,” She mumbled to herself, closing the door.   
-  
-  
-  
-  
Scully could feel her hour was almost up. She had clothes strewn across the top of her bed. Various hues of deep blues, greens, and beige melted together before her eyes. She stood in her room, wearing only a black bra and panties. The color of her undergarments contrasting her delicately pale skin wonderfully.   
She wished she had more color in her wardrobe. Finally she pulled on an olive green sweater and a pair of medium washed blue jeans. She studied her reflection in the mirror. She appreciated the way her sweater hugged her curves. She twisted her hips, giving herself a nod of confidence with how the jeans made her butt look amazing.   
She forgot she even owned a pair of jeans anymore but in this moment, was happy that she did. Turning away from the mirror, she folded up the rest of clothes before feeling her stomach drop from the knock of the door. The sound reverberated through her apartment loudly.   
Scully wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. Scully focused on how the carpet felt on her bare feet to keep calm. She nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a second knock.   
“Geez Mulder you are rather impatient!” She called out jokingly before opening the door. The smell of take-out assaulted her nose, causing her stomach to grumble.   
“Order for Ms. Dana Scully?” The average height male said. His accent was American. His looks; a strange mix of Indian and Asian.   
“Yes, thank you. How much was it?” She asked, grabbing her wallet from the table next to her door. She ignored her embarrassment by going through her bills.   
“Thirty-two fifty.” He replied impatiently.   
Scully glanced up, handing him forty, “Keep the change. Have a good night,“ She said with a smile, taking the brown paper bag from his hands. He nodded in response and left before she could kick the door shut.  
Scully raked her teeth over her bottom lip, again. She pulled put the various sized red and white paper containers. She opened a cabinet door and felt the weight of two plates in her hands instead of the usual weight of one.   
She smiled to herself, grabbing down two glasses as well. She had stopped and picked up a six pack before coming home. The gas station attendant had been a bubbly girl. Brown hair. Bright smile. She couldn’t help but note the pain at bay in her eyes. She definitely wondered about the young girl.   
Scully’s attention was brought back to the present from a sharp knock at her door. She jumped, almost dropping the glass she had been fingering. She set down the glass before answering the door.   
Scully smirked up at Mulder, "The food beat you here,” She said, stepping aside to let him in.   
“I had to stop and pick this up,” He said and handed Scully a bottle of red wine before walking in. She cocked her eyebrow before closing the door, “I bought beer Mulder,“ She called out as she watched him take off his shoes and jacket. Her head swirled as she saw the muscles ripple underneath his shirt.   
She realized how tight she was gripping the bottle and walked to the kitchen, “Are we watching a movie?” He called out excitedly, even though he knew he wouldn’t be paying attention to the television. That would practically be impossible with Scully sitting a mere few inches away.  
She bit her lip that was the last thing she wanted. She found her bottle opener, taking a long gulp of wine before answering, “Pick one out that isn’t from your drawer in the desk,“ She said with a smirk in her voice.   
"Hah,” He said before flicking on her television and putting on a random channel. He didn’t care. He knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate. The smell of vanilla was all he could concentrate on.   
She came out handing him a glass of wine. He gently ran his fingers over hers. An old habit he would never break. Her skin was so soft against the pad of his fingers. Mulder smiled up at her, “Thanks. Want some help with the food?“ He asked. Mulder watched as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Mulder lost track of how many times he suppressed the urge to pull her close and kiss her and tug her bottom lip between his own teeth. He felt the sexual need/tension building inside of his body.   
"No. You’re the guest. Relax.” She said, setting her wine glass down on the table before returning with the food. She sat close to him. Not mistakenly. She could feel the heat radiate from his body. He smelled fresh and clean. She smiled to herself, taking a bite of her orange chicken.   
He smirked, eating his general tso’s chicken. Mulder tried to focus on whatever was on the television but all he could focus on was how Scully ate. The way she dragged her fork through her lips, getting all of the orange sauce.   
The sexual tension felt so palpable to Mulder. His palms were sweaty. He felt as if he could stab it with his fork. He could have sworn that the same tension was coming from Scully’s body. She had sat so close to him. Mulder really hoped that he wasn’t imagining all of this.   
Mulder had hardly eaten. Spice was slightly on his lips. He set the plate that was nearly full on the table in front of him and quickly drank his wine. He didn’t want to lose his courage.  
Scully swallowed her bite nervously, “Something wrong with the food?“ She asked quizzically.   
"No,” he said and looked at her, “I just…I…“ He swallowed hard, “I just really-” Mulder cut himself off before saying something stupid. Scully set her nearly empty plate on the table.   
Their plates contrasting each other, “What is it Mulder?“ His thoughts drifted to that New Years kiss. The one thing she played over and over in her head. It had been chaste. Sweet almost. If only they hadn’t been standing in a hospital.   
Mulder took an inward breath before sliding his hand from the sofa to the small of her back. He pulled her close and kissed her. Finally. Scully felt her body tense before she finally pressed close to him.   
She felt his stubble on her chin, scratching slightly. She didn’t care. She felt his teeth rake over her bottom lip and she could feel the entire room shift. Their kiss was beginning to build in fervor.   
Mulder tightened his grip on her soft hips; pulling her into his lap. He felt her running her fingers through his hair. Mulder lay backwards onto the couch pulling her on top of him.   
Scully broke away moments later. Her lungs were burning. She smiled at him, “It’s about time,” Scully purred gently. She watched as a smile nearly cracked his face too.   
Scully felt him run his hands down her back before palming her ass. A moan slipped out, filling the room. Echoing back at them off the beige painted walls. She didn’t care.   
Scully felt tingling sensations all over her body being sent out from the core of her being. She enjoyed the sensation of his hands massaging her ass. She shifted her hips upwards and back, feeling his hands squeeze her bum tightly for a brief moment before feeling his hands slide upwards, underneath her shirt.   
Mulder felt the swell of her ample breasts on his chest. Something he had always fantasized about, but was never sure if he would ever get. Mulder gingerly ran his fingers over the clip of her bra. He kissed her nose before finding her lips again. Their tongues started to fight for dominance.   
She tasted sweet. He tasted like spicy wine. Mulder broke, this time tasting her skin. The smell of vanilla filled his nostrils deliciously. He trailed kisses down her neck. A growl rumbled deep in his throat as her sweater got in his way.   
Mulder smiled with satisfaction as he heard Scully growl his name. He found a sweet spot on her body. He felt like he was in junior high. They had been making out for a while now. He was craving more of her. All of her. He wanted to consume her and never let her leave alone again.   
Scully crooked her neck to give him more room. She could feel how wet her panties were getting. She sat up straddling his hips. She ground her hips in slow circular motions, feeling sexy in his hooded gaze.   
Mulder could feel the heat from between her legs, as his pants started to strain around his hardened dick. He watched, with desire and lust radiating through his entire body.   
“Let’s go to my bedroom,” Scully purred.   
Mulder had waited an eternity to hear her tell him those words. He didn’t need to be told twice. He picked her up, carrying her with a groan. Their food; long forgotten.   
Scully nibbled his earlobe; hearing a deep throaty groan from his throat. He laid her out on her bed. He stared at her hooded eyes, her nipples showing through her shirt. He drank her all in.   
“You just going to stand there?” She purred; breaking his spell, “Or are you going to make me scream your name?“ She watched as Mulder smirked; his eyes turning dark with lust.   
"Let’s see how loud you can scream.” He smirked as he crouched over her. His arms on either side of her head and the mattress sinking underneath their combined weight.   
Scully pulled his shirt up, and over his head, running her hands down his chest, groaning loudly as his hand rubbed her through her jeans. He shivered as her hands explored his bare chest, followed by her lips.   
Mulder gently guided her arms to the bed. He straddled her hips; pulling her top up and off her body. Mulder was groaning as he saw the black bra.   
Scully shivered as the cool air made her nipples harden even more. She felt Mulder’s fingers push her bra straps down her shoulders. She bit her lip as Mulder trailed kisses along her clavicle and down her sternum. The stubble on his chin scratching her skin lightly but she didn’t care.   
Mulder unhooked the clips; peeling the bra off her body. Mulder smirked at her; his mouth hovering over her nipple. Building anticipation. Her body was so beautiful. He was fighting from devouring her on the spot.   
Mulder could feel her need. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. He could tell the anticipation was killing her. Finally, Mulder dipped his head, raking her nipple with his teeth.   
“Mulder!” She gasped. Her hips jumped upwards, meeting his. She felt her head was full with a hazy lust. Her eyes fluttered closed and she struggled to not scream his name louder.   
Mulder smiled against her breast. His tongue flicking over her deliciously soft flesh; feeling her soft body mold to his own. His other hand kneaded her breast, rolling her nipple between his long, strong fingers.   
Scully could feel her panties getting wetter by the second. She swore no other man had ever molded her body this way. She was putty in his hands and right now she was abstract.   
Mulder felt Scully’s hands on the button of his jeans. He knew the moment those came off, all bets were off. He ran his fingers over her toned stomach. He rapidly took off her jeans. His moves becoming more frenzied; primal. Need overcoming control in a single moment.   
He smirked as Scully struggled with the button on his pants. “Scully,” He purred, “Relax.“ He said and peeled her panties off. He felt his eyebrows shoot upwards when he realized how wet she was. Her scent was earthy and made his mouth water. He fought from grinning since she was still struggling to unbutton his pants. Her movements were still frenzied.  
Scully let out an audible gasp, “Mulder!” She groaned, her fingers raking through his hair, the button on his jeans temporarily forgotten. She could feel his tongue running up her slit. She felt his tongue snake through her folds, finding her clit. She could see stars flying across her eyes and could feel her stomach tightening. She felt her orgasm building as his tongue flicked across her clit again.  
“Mmmmmulder!” She groaned again. Mulder fought to not smile. How long had he waited to hear the groans and whimpers from her? Too long. It was all music to his ears and he loved every moment of it. She tasted wonderful. Slightly earthy with a taste of sweetness. This was Scully. Down to Earth and sweet if you knew her. He felt her fingernails clawing into his shoulders. He could feel the reverberation deep in his soul. It was a wound he would be honored to carry around for the rest of his life.  
Scully didn’t realize how tight her grip was on his shoulders. She felt her internal dam break as her body soared over the moon. She was shaking on Mulder’s tongue, screaming his name as she climaxed hard. She had never had this happen so fast before. She looked at Mulder with hooded eyes. She was feral and wanted him inside of her.  
Scully broke the button off of his jeans with a smirk and said, “Fuck it. Give it to me.” She watched as Mulder rapidly shook off his jeans followed by his boxers. He didn’t need to be told twice. Mulder teased her momentarily by rubbing his dick slowly along her slit. He felt her juices make him slick. With a grunt, he finally slid into her.  
Scully barely registered any of the sounds he was making. She didn’t know that she was screaming his name as loud as she was. She would realize tomorrow, when she would be hoarse. All she could focus on was how he filled her. His warm mouth on her nipple. Sucking. Flicking. There was no pattern to the movements of his tongue. The way she could feel a second orgasm building deep inside of her.   
Mulder couldn’t believe how good she felt around him. He knew that he wouldn’t last long. He could feel Scully’s wall tightening around him. But at this point? He didn’t care. All he knew was that he was finally having all of Scully. Something that he wanted for a very, very long time.


End file.
